Wolf's Bane
by Lulu-lulu72
Summary: I honestly have no clue what this is about other than a love story between Stiles and an OC. Possibly set during season 2 of Teen Wolf? I was just going through an old USB drive and found this from maybe 3-4 years ago? May add more, still unsure. Let me know what you think.
1. Abomination

**L** ight dances around in the darkness as he takes hold of her hand, intertwining his fingers in hers as they drove down the highway. She whipped the hair out of her face as she looked over and smiled at him. It was a warm summer night in beacon hills, and perfect condition for having the windows down.

As he turned off of the highway, the wind and the speed the jeep was going died down. They drove for bit until they came out to see a cliff overlooking beacon hills, the lights of the town were just getting turned on as it got darker.

They came here often, the boy and the girl, they liked looking at the stars and they like having late night conversations about school and the world. She just liked being there with him, away from home, school, and work.. Away from reality and her problems of being a werewolf every night. She hasn't told him yet, although she knows about the other wolves that are in Beacon Hills... Meaning Derek Hale, the Alpha and his pack.

He glanced over at her and the look on her face was giving him the sense that something was wrong.

"Okay, what's wrong? And don't try to lie to me." He said.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise." She said knowing it isn't the right time to tell him.

"No there must be something wrong, I can tell." He said.

"Stiles, there really isn't anything wrong with me. And if there was, give me time to tell you." She said.

"If that's all you want, you can have it." He said kissing her.

"You know, we really should tell Scott, Allison, Lydia and everyone else. About us, I mean." She said

"I know we should, I don't like the fact that we have to sneak around a lot, or the fact that we have to keep our dates a secret." Stiles said.

"I don't either, I mean won't they understand? They are our friends they should. We understood Scott and Allison and were fine with them." She said.

"Well for one thing, I know that I love you, and I'll do anything for you." Stiles said.

"I love you too, Stiles. I love you more than any one person will ever know." She said taking his hand and kissing it, then holding it up to her face, because it was warm.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asked her.

"Just a bit." She smiled then shivered.

Stiles went to the back of his jeep to get a blanket he had just in case if things like this, when he came back he was glad that the front seat was a bench seat.

"Here." He said wrapping the blanket around her, then himself, and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Mmmm. I think I like this just as much as I like kissing you." She whispered, getting warm, with his body heat with hers, and the nice big blanket she lived.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser?" He asked chuckling.

"No, but you could be better." She said joking.

In response he lightly hugged her and kissed the top of her head. It was the perfect moment, the lights of the city, the view, everything! They sat there for a long time until Stiles' phone was going off, which woke them.

"Stiles." She groaned, woken up.

"Sorry." He said taking his windows phone out and looking at the text. Not minding the time, even though he should.

"It's Scott." He said reading the text.

"What does Scott want?" She said, letting her head fall in his lap, with still closed eyes.

"He's just wanting to talk to me. Something about... Er... Lacrosse." He lied quickly.

"Okay, whatever. She said, sitting up so he could put his legs on the seat, so they can both lay down.

They settled in a position where he was close to back of the seat, and she was on her side laying close to him, and he had his left arm around her keeping her close.

"Good thing it's a Friday right?" He laughed.

"I suppose so. Won't your dad be calling you soon anyway?" She asked.

"My dad doesn't care. Just as long as I'm not in any trouble." He said.

"Coming from the guy, who is _always_ in trouble?" She snickered.

"Okay, just as long as I'm not in any trouble and I come home, before five in the morning." He said.

"That sounds better." She said.

"And what about you, miss perfect pants?" He asked.

"Me? My dad works all day and night. He doesn't care what I do. He's always drunk when he's home. He probably wouldn't even know if I decided to leave. But I guess I can leave anyway, I have you now." She said smiling at him.

"I bet my dad wouldn't mind if you stayed the night over. We have a spare room anyway. And if you did decided to leave your dad. Come live with me." Stiles said to her.

"I'm so glad I met you." She said kissing him.

"I'm glad I met you too." He said.

"I think we should head back to town, maybe stop by Scott's. I might just take your offer up on staying the night too." She smiled kissing him on the cheek and getting up in her seat.

"Okay, sounds good to me." He said getting up and starting Roscoe.

As soon as he was buckled, she pulled the blanket around her and scooted over close to Stiles, since he drives with his left hand anyway.. He put his right arm around her and was moving his thumb on her shoulder in a comforting way.

It was about 8 miles or so to get back to town, she kinda dosed off for a bit and when Stiles went to Scott's, he shook her awake.

"We are at Scott's now. Do you want me to leave you in here or do you want to go in with me?" He asked.

"Uhmm, I dunno. I had something to really talk to Scott about but I forgot. I can come if you want me too." She said starting to wake up a bit.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do, if you are tired, sleep. If you want to talk to Scott you can. But after this we can go get your stuff and head back to my place." Stiles said getting up and out.

"I'll go in, but I'm taking this blanket with me." She said starting to get out too.

"Okay." He said kissing her on the head as he finally got out.

Once they were both out, they walked to Scott's door hand in hand. Stiles rang the doorbell and texted Scott. When the door opened it was Scott, just Scott.

"Hey Stiles, hey... Alice? _Stiles what is Alice doing here?_ What are you doing here _holding hands?!_ " Scott asked.

"Scott, Alice and I are kind of dating now." Stiles said.

"But you said you weren't dating anyone! You said lacrosse was more important, and by dating her you know the kind of trouble you can put her in!" Scott was yelling.

"Oh Scott! Don't worry! I know all about Derek, and his pack. That's why I moved here, with the drunk I call my dad." Alice said.

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Scott and Stiles both asked.

"I'm a werewolf too. A beta. I was bitten when I was about 7 years old and I've been this way ever since. There hasn't been a case like mine in over a thousand years." Alice explained.

"We'll that's great! In sense, Derek will want to know there are others out in the world." Scott said.

"I guess so. Stiles? Are you okay?" Alice asked him.

Stiles was standing there, mind frozen along with his body. His hand was still in hers.

"I guess it wasn't the right time to tell him just yet." She said to Scott.

"We'll I'm glad you did. Now we know that you can take care of yourself, because I have to watch Stiles and Lydia since they're human." Scott said.

"Yeah. Hey I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Lydia or Allison just yet. About us and me being a werewolf." Alice said.

"No problem. I'll just tell Derek, about you know, the wolf part." Scott said.

Alice smiled. Then she went back to the frozen Stiles and kissed him, and that got his heart pumping blood.

"I'm sorry. I should be used to that by now." He said.

"It's okay. At least now you guys know. And that's why my dad is such a drunk. I told him, he thinks I'm crazy and he doesn't have the money to put me in a mental hospital. Or so he says.. But it doesn't bother me much, being a wolf, I find that I was meant to be bitten. It's my life, and I love it." Alice said.

"Come live with me. My dad can deal with yours. Your dad is a drunk, if he beats you, then my dad has full right to put you in his custody." Stiles said.

"And he does beat me when he's drunk. He's drunk all the time. I mean I love him, but I'm just tired of being beat. And I'm afraid to do anything because I might phase and hurt him or worse. " Alice said starting to cry, because her Stiles cared about her too much.

"And that's why Derek is taking betas like yourself in." Scott said.

"I'm not looking for a pack I'm looking for a place I can belong. And if I meet others like me then fine, great, I'll go meet them and let me know I'm here." Alice said.

"So you don't want to be part of Derek's pack. You are like me, an omega. But you will fight for us if you have too." Scott said.

"Exactly." Alice said they were now in the house sitting and talking.

"We'll it's good to know there are others like me. And it's good know that my best friend, my brother has found you." Scott said.

"Yeah I'm glad I came here, I'm glad I meet you guys." Alice said.

"We'll it's getting late, if you're going to stay the night with Stiles then you'd better get going." Scott said winking at Stiles and getting up to let them out.

"Yeah I agree. Stiles? Do you mind taking me to my house to get some things?" Alice asked.

"No not a problem. And when we get to my place and if my dad is home we can tell him your situation. If not, then we can deal with him in the morning." Stiles said walking her out to the jeep.

"Exactly." Alice said winking at him.

"Well Scott, I'll call you in the morning." Stiles said after him and Alice both got in the jeep.

"Alright buddy. I'll talk to you then." Scott said turning and going back into the house.


	2. Restraint

**A** fter Alice told him where to go and she snuck in the house to see if her dad was there, he wasn't so she invited Stiles in.

"Sorry about my father's mess. Like I said he's a drunk." She apologized.

"It's fine. Just gives my dad more fire power." Stiles said weaving his way through the mess while Alice went through with ease.

"Oh good. I hope he gets help, but I don't want anymore interaction with him." Alice said waiting for Stiles at the front of the stairs leading to her room.

"Through my dad he will, and seeing how you are almost 18 you'll be fine anyway. You could probably live on your own." Stiles said.

"Or, I could join Derek's pack and live with him. I've tracked him down, and he has more than enough space." Alice said.

"Or..." Stiles started, now with her and close enough for kissing,"you could just stay with me." He whispered in her ear and kissed her with one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair.

Instinctively Alice reacted, not used to being kissed seductively. She phased, broke the kiss and growled.

"I'm so sorry!" She shrieked as she turned away to phase back.

"No it's okay! Alice? Please look at me." Stiles said.

"No, I'm horrible." She whispered this time through tears.

"Let me see myself. Please." He asked in his sexy Batman voice she loved.

She turned. The hairy parts gone, just leaving her eyes, and some teeth...

"Why are your eyes blue?" Stiles asked.

"When I phased the first time, I was really young okay? I went on a rampage, I... I killed my mom after I bit her. The bite didn't turn her. It was killing her so I put her out if her misery. That's what happened to my mom." Alice said, the teeth gone, but her eyes remaining the brilliant blue.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

"I guess, me and Derek are more alike in most ways.." Alice said, kissing him, making up.

Stiles never said anything to that. He didn't want to let her go, he knew how it felt to lose a mom, someone you loved dearly.

"I know how it feels. You're not alone." He said after he hugged her, then he went back to kissing her seductively again.

Then Alice could hear the faint tires of her dad's car rounding the corner.

"We'd better hurry. My dad is rounding the corner, let's go." She said taking his hand and ran up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

"If he comes up here, do as I say please." She said kissing him again,"he doesn't know about you."

Then she went over to her closet and grabbed all her suitcases she could, and threw them on the bed without a sound, then she started ripping clothes out of her closet.

"Can you put these in one of the cases?" She asked Stiles. He nodded and started getting to it.

Then she grabbed a smaller bag and went to get all her toiletries and undergarments and threw them in there too.

Once she had everything she owned and what she wanted packed and to go, she snuck out the door to see where her dad was.

Of course he was passed out on the floor just inside the door, the front door still open. She quickly ran back to her room with Stiles waiting.

"Okay, my dad is passed out on the floor, but I'm not saying he will be for very long. I think our best bet is going through the window." She said, "I've done it a million times before, it's easy, so easy in fact a human can do it."

"Probably, but probably not with all this stuff." Stiles said.

"I'll take care of it, you just go and get your jeep." She said helping him out the window.

Once he was down and sprinting out on the lawn, she had all her bags in her grip and was jumping out the window.

She landed on her feet of course. Nothing broken or damaged. She set them down and went back up to grab last minute things and locked her bedroom door once more and went back through the window closing it, too.

After everything was loaded and ready to go, they were on their way back to Stiles' place.

"I hope your dad is okay, I mean with me staying and with us dating." She said.

"He won't mind I promise." Stiles said.

When they got there the Sheriff wasn't home and so they lugged the bags to Stiles' room and set them down where his dad wouldn't notice them.

"I'm so tired." Alice said yawning in Stiles' arms.

They were laying on his bed, his arms around her, hugging her close.

"Then sleep. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." Stiles said kissing her and pulling a blanket around them.

She kicked off her shoes and curled up closer than humanly possible next to him. He pulled his arms around her tighter. Then they drifted off. Stiles didn't notice until he woke up to the sound of his dad showering in his bathroom.

"Ah crap!" He said looking at the time.

He jumped up and quickly texted Scott letting him know Alice was okay. And he still needed to talk to his dad.

Then he raced to get in some sort of pajamas to make it look like he just got up.

He glanced over to Alice who was sleeping soundlessly, he went over and pulled the blanket around her more and ran down stairs.

When his dad came down dressed in his Sheriff's uniform, Stiles took advantage of the opportunity of making his dad a cup of coffee.

"Um dad?" Stiles started, thinking of a way to word what he was about to say.

"Yes Stiles?" His dad replied looking at the mug of coffee Stiles set down if front of him.

"What would you do, if I told you I had a girl in my room, but it's not what you think?" Stiles said.

"What am I supposed to think it is Stiles?" His dad boomed.

"Shh! You'll wake her! Okay look, she's a friend, and she tells me everything, she's told me what her home life is like. Her dad is a drunk he comes home everyday drunk and he doesn't even care for her. And he hits her when they get in fights. I really care for her, and I don't want to see her hurt herself or her dad, no matter how much of a drunk bast... Excuse me.. No matter how much of a drunk he is." Stiles explained.

"I see. So you're telling me, that you brought a friend home to help her. Not to... Get...Busy with her?" His dad asked.

"Yes I brought her here to get some help. No, I may be a hormonal teenager, dad, but getting busy? That is not one of the reasons she's here." Stiles said turning red.

"Okay, son. I trust you. Tell you what, bring her down to the station at your free period or lunch and we'll talk okay?" His dad said.

"Okay dad. Oh and I kinda told her that she could stay here until the school year is over if that's okay. We have the spare room. I'll help her fix it up and everything. It'll be like having a sister... Maybe." Stiles said.

"That's fine, as long as her dad doesn't press charges against you." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"I found her on the street walking with packed bags, dad! That's not kidnapping! That's running away!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Okay fine. Just meet me at the station later. You'd better get your butt in gear and get ready for school." His dad said cracking the whip.

"Okay, okay. See you then!" Stiles said racing up the stairs to his room to wake Alice.

When he got there she was already awake and had her toiletry bag in hand.

"Do you mind if I shower? I need a towel if you have one too." She asked him.

"No not at all!" He ran to the hall closet and got her a towel, one of his personal favorites too.

He came back with the towel and led her to his personal bathroom.

"This is my bathroom, but I guess it'll be ours for now." He said and kissed her.

"Thanks for everything. I heard your conversation with your dad too." She said when they broke apart.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He said, noticing a pair of his underwear on the floor and snatching them up before she could see.

"Oh don't bother. I don't mind. I think it's kinda kinky.." She said nodding to the pair of underwear.

"Oh do you?" He asked raising his eyebrows and brushing his lips on hers, teasing..

"Yeah. It's very kinky." She said kissing him, and gently biting his lower lip.

"Okay! Well get your sexy little ass in the shower, so I can." Stiles said unhooking himself from her and started out the door.

"Or.. You could shower with me." Alice said in her sexy tempting voice.

Stiles stopped in the doorway. He pondered it.

 _'She's throwing herself at me! What the hell us wrong with me? I should be turning my ass around and getting in that hot shower with her.'_ Stiles was thinking.

"Don't ponder! Just do what you want." Alice said again in her voice.

Stiles turned his head to the side.

"Maybe later." He said, turned around kissed her again, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Awe, you ruin all the fun!" Alice pouted.

"Like I said, maybe later." He said tempting her.

"I see. Okay." Alice said, "I won't forget either."

Then she turned around and off her shirt came. She flung it onto Stiles' head.

He sat there for a minute, then he flung himself out the door awkwardly, closing it behind him as he went. He went to his room to pick something out, and to text Scott. Then he faintly heard laughing from the bathroom.. He rolled his eyes.

He decided to call Scott instead of text. Then that way he could get advice on what to wear.

"Hello?" Scott said.

"Scott! You will not believe what just happened! I almost got lucky!" Stiles said, he couldn't hold it in.

"I thought you were holding out for Lydia still. I thought Alice was a way to get to Lydia.. Guess not." Scott chuckled, "why didn't you go for it?"

"Oh trust me, I was. But dude we got school!" Stiles said.

"So? You could always be like Lydia and Jackson, do it in the car. Or in the janitor's closet." Scott said on the other line, Stiles could hear Scott wasn't alone.

"Are you with anyone?" Stiles asked quickly.

"Nope. Just me... And Derek." Scott said.

"I see early morning runs to the alpha, to tell on Stiles, saying that his girlfriend is a werewolf, and probably the only one he'll get for a while." Stiles rambled.

"Are you done?" Scott asked.

"Yes I'm done, what'd Derek say?" Stiles asked opening the closet.

"Well he looked shocked at first when I said girlfriend and Stiles in the same sentence. Then he regained his alpha mojo and told me, that you need to tell her about the kanima and what's going on." Scott said laughing a little then got serious about the alpha part.

"Oh great! Why can't he tell her. I'll bring her by and he can tell everything! Less problem on Stiles, less she'll hate me, and more sexy time. I mean she is my girlfriend for crying out loud!" Stiles said throwing a shirt out and a plaid one out after it his usual garb.

"Well I guess you could do that too. Guess she needs to know where to find Derek." Scott said glancing over to Derek and Derek nodded his head like it was ok.

"Okay then I'll do that instead. She's in the shower right now so I'll talk to her about it later." Stiles said noticing Alice didn't have any clothes set out yet.

"Okay you know where Derek's hide out is right?" Scott asked.

"Yes I do. And I gotta go." Stiles said because Alice was done and walking into Stiles' room wrapped in the towel.

"Uh.. Hey do you want me to go or...?" Stiles asked, locking his phone.

"You can stay if you want. It's fine by me. I have nothing to hide." Alice said winking. She could feel that she was making Stiles nervous.

"Is there a full moon or something going on? You haven't acted this way before around me." Stiles said.

"There might be. Or I just really love you." Alice said unzipping her bags and pulling out every piece of clothing she had and noticed Stiles' outfit.

"Are you really going to wear that? Not that I don't think it's sexy, but you wore something similar yesterday right? Lets try something new." Alice going to his closet and looking.

He had a ton of plain and plaid shirts and a jacket or two here and there. She spotted a leather one in the back. Looked at it and considered this one shirt and that jacket would look nice. She finally decided and flung the shirt, leather jacket and a pair of jeans at him.

"Try that. If you don't like it, then you can wear your original outfit." Alice said going back to her clothes.

"Okay." Stiles said and went to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Alice then went to work on herself. She flung through her clothes until she found her favorite pair if skinny jeans and her skin tight red blouse, that went perfectly with her belly length leather jacket. Then she picked out her favorite high heels and set them aside, deciding if she should wear makeup or not.

Just as she was about to, Stiles came in glanced at her then took a double take.

"Dress like that and you'll give Lydia a run for her money." He said whistling.

"Do you not want me to dress this way?" Alice asked.

"No you can it's just let's keep it on the down low. Dress like this and I'll have a hard time not trying to undress you and having sex in the middle of class." Stiles said.

"Oh I see. So I have to dress like this to make you want to rip my clothes off?" Alice asked.

"No. I'm just saying." Stiles said.

"Okay, whatever. Thanks for the compliment." Alice said deciding not to wear it and just pulled on her teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt and pair of leggings and ripped jeans, then pulled on mis-matched socks and her pair of converse. Then slug a hoodie over her arm.

"Better?" She asked him.

"Much like the Alice I know and go to school with." Stiles said kissing her.

"Do you like your outfit?" Alice asked again breaking off the kiss.

"Yes I do, but lets just go without the leather jacket." He said pulling it off and pulling out the plaid shirt that matched.

"Okay. I agree. It wasn't really you. But instead of plaid wear a jacket." Alice said.

"Okay I'll do that." He said and pulled a jacket.


	3. Venomous

**T** hen they were off to school. Stiles offered her a ride, even though she rather have just run, being a werewolf and all. But she took the ride anyway. They pulled up to the school just like any normal school day. Parked next to Jackson, who was letting Lydia out of his silver sports car.

"Well, if I wore what I wanted to, I would have showed her up today." Alice mused.

"You would have. But you're just fine. You're the Alice I know and love." Stiles said taking a hold of her hand, where no one could see.

Then they got out, when Scott came in on his bicycle. She slung her bag on her shoulder and followed where Stiles was going to meet Scott.

"Morning Scott." She said with a smile.

"Morning Alice. How was your night?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't a crazy wolf. Slept like a baby, I think. You'd have to ask him." She said lowering her voice about Stiles.

"Either way. I guess you both had a good night." Scott said winking, "and I good morning too, from what I hear."

"Oh not even close! The good ole shower trick didn't even work!" She said teasing Stiles.

"I told you maybe later." Stiles mumbled.

"I know chill." She said, their voices still low. They didn't want anyone else to know just yet.

Scott chuckled,"Well I gotta go meet Allison."

"Okay talk to you later then!" Stiles and Alice said at the same time.

"So, now to English?" Alice asked wishing she could take his hand.

"Guess so. Unless you'd like to skip and go to Derek's and talk to him." Stiles said.

"Actually I think he's coming here." Alice said nodding to the left side of the parking lot, seeing Derek's Camaro pulling in.

"Well then. He's probably dropping off Erica, Boyd and Isaac." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

"Probably. If they drove that car, he'd probably freak out. It's nice." Alice said.

"Most definitely. No question about it." Stiles said starting up the stairs to the main hall of the school, "Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here. I have a feeling that Derek wants to talk to me. That's why he's here." Alice said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stiles asked.

"No it's fine. Really Stiles, I can take care of myself." Alice said flashing him a hand of claws.

"Okay. I'll see you in class." He said.

Alice nodded, then went back to looking at Derek's camaro in the corner of her eye.

"Alice right?" Isaac asked her.

"Yes. That's me." Alice said, turning to face him.

"Oh Isaac, don't you know? She's taken." Erica said walking past them.

"Yes, Erica I knew that. You don't have to be such a bitch about it. We all know about your crush on Stiles." Isaac snarled at her, "Besides that, Derek wants to talk to her."

Erica turned and growled herself then continued walking into the school not caring.

"Sorry about her. She's just changed since the bite." Isaac explained.

"Oh it's fine. I can be a real bitch myself sometimes." Alice sneered.

"I'm sure you can. Anyway Derek wants to talk to you if you don't mind skipping some school." Isaac said.

"I don't mind at all. I'm just going to text Stiles and Scott letting them know first before I go anywhere." Alice said whipping out her Windows phone.

Isaac nodded and pulling out his cell phone too, only texting Derek instead of Scott and Stiles.

 _'Hey Stiles, I'm letting you know I'm skipping class and going to talk to Derek. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.'_ Alice sent to Stiles.

 _'Going with Derek, don't let Stiles leave the campus looking for me. I'll be fine.'_ She texted to Scott.

Scott replied first, and Stiles never answered, so she figured that Scott must have took his phone or something.

"Okay, let's go." Alice said to Isaac putting the phone on her back pocket.

Just then Derek came screaming through the parking lot and stopped right in front of them.

"Get in. Lady in front." He growled.

Alice threw open the door then jumped in, Isaac sitting behind her. Derek then screamed out of the parking and sped down the highway.

"Okay, Derek. Explain to me what you want too." Alice said.

"There's nothing to explain. I think you probably know everything." Derek said slowing down to a reasonable speed.

"I probably do. And more than I actually should." Alice said.

"And that would be one of the reasons why I want you to join my pack." Derek said.

"Not interested." Alice said before Derek could get out his full sentence.

Derek tightened his grip in the steering wheel.

"Why not?" He growled through his teeth.

"How about I'll think about it." Alice said.

"Fine. I don't care." Derek said relaxing and flipping a bitch and going back to the school.

"You should care. I know things you don't, and I could be the worst enemy you'll have." Alice said as they pulled back into the parking lot of the school and she had leaped out gracefully just before Derek stopped and pranced into the school not looking back.

She looked at her phone just as she was going through the door and starting to her locker, she has two minutes to be to class. Then she spotted Stiles waiting for her by her locker. She smiled, thinking deviously. And ran to the lockers, glad no one was around she kissed him. She knew there was a janitor's closet somewhere close but she didn't want to break off the kiss.


End file.
